


The Cure

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of blood, Military, Sweetness, mention of being overseas for tour of duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro is the cure to all which ails you.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 16





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

“It’s not serious,” the doctor says as he walks into the exam room.

You look down at your thigh. The wound is six inches across but it’s deep. 

“You sure doc? Cause it feels serious.”

“Your team got you here in plenty of time soldier. You’re fine. It’s not serious.” The doctor walks over to the tray of medical supplies. “We’ll get you stitched up then bandaged. Then you can go home. Rest for a few days.”

You had been training your team for days on end now. Your bed at home had been calling you since the moment you drove onto base a couple of weeks ago. You were due for a leave in three days and now you get to go home earlier than planned. Now you’d get to see your boyfriend sooner. You couldn’t wait to surprise him a few days earlier than originally planned.

After you are stitched and bandaged, the doctor let you leave the med clinic. You grab your things from your bunk and head to your car. The doc recommended a golf cart but you insisted you were fine. You had been in the military for five years. The wound and stitches was nothing compared to what it was like over in the Middle East. 

You reach your car and begin driving. Finally getting off base and into the city towards home. 

Once inside your apartment, you drop your duffel bag by the door and make your way towards the living room. You grab the remote before settling on the couch, hoping Pedro gets home soon. 

\-------

Pedro walks into your apartment hours later. He first notices the duffel bag on the floor then hears the TV in the living room. You aren’t to be home for another few days. 

He walks further into the apartment and sees your form lying on the couch. 

“You’re home early.”

You smile and look over at Pedro, “good behavior.”

Pedro walks over and places his lips against yours as he palms your cheek, strokes your skin. It’s only been a couple of weeks but he missed you. He missed you the second you walked out of the door. 

You kiss him back and when he pulls away, you pull him back in.

“Pedro,” you whisper against his lips as your hands find the bottom of his shirt. Your hands slide under it, touching his warm skin

“Lieutenant,” he whispers back with a moan.

“Welcome me home. Please.”

Pedro grins. “My pleasure.”

Your Y/E/C eyes watch as Pedro takes off his shirt then kneels on the couch. You bite your lip as you see his naked skin. You can’t wait to have it up against yours. 

His hands travel under your shirt, touching your skin lightly. You suck in a breath at his hands on your skin. You missed him. 

Pedro raises your shirt over your head and throws it on the floor. He leans down and nuzzles your neck as his hands travel over your bra, rubbing your nipples through the fabric material with his fingers. 

You moan lowly at the sensation and your fingers thread themselves through his soft brown hair then down and up his back. You missed feeling his skin against yours, you missed feeling his mouth on you. 

You pull Pedro up and kiss him deeply. Your tongue glides against his lips and he lets you in. You moan as your tongues dance together.

His hands move further south and begin unbuttoning and unzipping your pants. He moves his mouth from yours. He nips at your neck teasingly then down across your chest and stomach. The prickliness of his mustache sending goosebumps across your skin. You definitely missed him.

“Pedro, please,” you plead. 

He reaches in and places his palm against your core. He moans at how hot and wet you are. 

Pedro begins pulling your pants down over your hips and down your thighs. He stops once he sees the bandages.

“Y/N?”

Your eyes are closed because of the pleasure coursing through your body. “What?”

“What happened?”

You open your eyes and look down. 

Pedro has his eyebrows raised, and he’s looking between you and the bandages on your thigh.

“It’s nothing. Please continue!”

“Y/N,” Pedro grounds out. “You got injured! Hurt! Were you going to tell me?”

You shrug, “eventually.”

Pedro stands, “you can’t keep things like this from me. What if it was something worse?”

“I’m only doing training Pedro, it’s not like I was overseas. It was a stupid accident during a training exercise.” You huff out. “I’m here!”

You try to stand but Pedro turns and embraces you. He pushes you slowly back down on the couch.

“I don’t want you do anything Y/N.”

You raise your eyebrows. “Pedro. I said I’m fine. You’re overreacting over nothing.”

Pedro sits and caresses your cheek. “You are my everything Y/N. You are my world. I love you. Let me overreact. Please. I just, you know what you do for a living concerns me.”

Your heart soars at his words yet you are a little annoyed because this wound is nothing to you but to him you know it matters. “Fine.”

Pedro brushes his lips against yours. “Thank you.”

You kiss him back then pull slightly away. You look into his deep brown eyes. “Pedro.”

“Yes?”

“May at least get up and get some water? Something to eat?”

Pedro stands. “No! I will get whatever you need.”

I need you, you think but push the thought of sex aside. 

You smile and roll your Y/E/C eyes. Seconds later he has a glass of water for you and sets it down on the coffee table.

Pedro looks down at you. 

You’ve managed to get your pants off and are covered with one of the blankets from the back of the couch. 

“What? I wanted to get comfortable.” You say with a tease.

Pedro smirks as he picks up your pants and top. “What are you hungry for?”

“You,” you say lightly.

Pedro looks down at you and raises an eyebrow. “I know, but right now I want to take care of you without exerting yourself any further.”

“Debbie Downer,” you joke.

Pedro presses his lips against your temple. “I’ll bring you some food. You’ll need your strength especially if you want something later. Possibly tomorrow.”

Pedro winks at you as he leaves you alone on the couch.

You know you matter to Pedro, who is the cure to everything which ails you. So you let him do what he wants, and for the rest of the day you let Pedro wait on you hand and foot.

Making him feel at ease and reassuring him everything is okay. 

When he returns to the couch and sits with you, he holds you in his arms and holds you close. He places his lips across your temple so often. You know he does this to reassure himself you are there, and you are with him. 

You burrow into him, taking in his warmth, his love.

Yes, you think, Pedro is the cure to all which ails me.


End file.
